leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Master Yi/SkinsTrivia
Skins Master Yi OriginalSkin.jpg| Master Yi AssassinSkin.jpg| |17-Dec-2009}} Master Yi ChosenSkin.jpg| |04-Jun-2010}} Master Yi IoniaSkin.jpg| |13-Sep-2010}} Master Yi SamuraiSkin.jpg| |07-Mar-2011}} Master Yi HeadhunterSkin.jpg| |08-Feb-2012}} Chinese artwork Master Yi OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Master Yi OriginalSkin Ch2.jpg|Classic Skin 2 Master Yi AssassinSkin Ch.jpg|Assassin Master Yi Master Yi ChosenSkin Ch.jpg|Chosen Master Yi Master Yi IoniaSkin Ch.jpg|Ionia Master Yi Master Yi SamuraiSkin Ch.jpg|Samurai Yi Master Yi HeadhunterSkin Ch.jpg|Headhunter Master Yi Trivia * Master Yi was designed by Ezreal. * Yi (一) is the Chinese word for one. * "Wuju" is a reference to two of the developers at Riot Games. Namely, Andy Woo and Jeff Jew. ** "Wuju", or "Wuji", is the grey field a taijitu (the yin-yang symbol) is traditionally shown on, symbolizing "nothingness". ** It bears similarity to "Wushu", the collective name of Chinese martial arts, mostly known as Kung-fu in western countries. * Master Yi was one of the champions chosen for the Ionian pool available during the Ionia vs. Noxus match. However, he was not one of the selected champions. * The goggles Master Yi wears (known as the Seven Lenses of Insight) seem to be an over-exaggeration of trifocal Night Vision goggles, and according to his background, provide a similar effect, allowing him to "see across a wider range of the spectrum". **His costume and the goggles bring strong resemble to Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell game franchise, * Master Yi's dance is based on Napoleon Dynamite. Notably, he shares his dance's source with , but her dance is a different part of the same dance. * A fan joke video give birth to a popular troll build called Dunkmaster Yi, focusing on going really fast, and the catchphrase "get dunked!". * The effect that occurs when Master Yi gets a kill or assist on a champion while is active bares a similar effect to the explosion effect from . Skins * , and are the only skins priced at 390 , making them the cheapest skins, excluding sale prices and free/promotional skins. * is a direct reference to the Jedi Knights of the franchise. ** This skin's lightsaber changes colors based upon current state: blue (normal), green (passive), red (active), purple (passive and active). This is similar to the games which had blue, yellow, and red lightsaber stances; each altered the speed and power of attacks. * clothing bears many resemblances with the from the and franchises. ** The skin's helmet and goggles also look very similar to the game main character Hotsuma, who would dash to his enemy similar to Master Yi's . ** In his Chinese artwork, there is the shadowy form of behind him, who vaguely resembles the . Relations * Master Yi's goggles were made and given to him by . * Master Yi's entire kinfolk were killed with chemical inventions created by . * Master Yi seeks the end of Noxus' predations. * Master Yi often spends his time meditating and training near the Great Barrier, south of the Institute of War. * Master Yi tutored in the art of Wuju. Category:Champion Skins and Trivia Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Master Yi/Galerie de:Master Yi/SkinsTrivia en:Master Yi/SkinsTrivia fr:Maître Yi/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Master Yi/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Master Yi/SkinsTrivia